


Meet the Families

by jonogender



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/pseuds/jonogender
Summary: "Dad! I'm home! I've got someone I want you to meet." Piper yelled into her father's home.





	

Family #1, Reyna:

"And remember Hylla has a whole army of demigods, nymphs and mortals so Piper please don't fight with her. And Jason, don't answer if someone asks how you look in orange," Reyna said to her partners. The three of them were in front of the Amazon HQ in Seattle. 

"No promises," Piper gave Reyna a military salute. Jason nodded. Reyna sent a silent prayer to her mother. Kinzie waved at Reyna and Piper, and she winked at Jason. 

Reyna rolled her eyes. Reyna knew Hylla's part-time lover was a fan of blonde guys.

Hylla was in a meeting room in the part of the headquarters that mortals could see. She had a sword by her side and a knife in her hand. 

"Reyna, it's good to see you again. So this is your girlfriend, Piper? And your boy toy?" Hylla smirked.

Reyna groaned. 

"Uh her boyfriend not boy toy. Piper's boyfriend too. It's lovely to meet you, Reyna told me a lot about you, it's a shame we never really got the chance to meet before," Jason said. 

Hylla raised an eyebrow. 

"So you're called Hylla Twice-Kill? That sounds badass," Piper smiled.

"Oh it is. I had to kill a woman twice in order to keep my throne." Hylla's eyes gleamed at her memory.

****

After Hylla was done talking to Jason and Piper she pulled Reyna aside. 

"I like them. Even the boy," Hylla said hugging her little sister.

 

Family #2 Jason: 

Jason smiled when Thalia entered the Zeus cabin. He was visiting Camp Half-Blood for the summer. 

"So you're dating the girl who held a knife to my throat? Have some loyalty Jay." She chuckled. 

"Nice to see you agian too Thalia." Reyna sighed.

"What's up Thalia?" Piper yelled from the cot on the other side of the room. She had gotten an injury doing something stupid with Leo. So she was resting because Will purposely didn't heal her fully to keep her from getting hurt agian. 

"Same to you Ra-ra. The Hunters are visiting so I used this opportunity to meet both my baby brother's girlfriends as his girlfriends." Thalia smiled.

"I'm older then you."

"Only physical, I changed your diapers so your the baby." Thalia stuck her tongue out at him.

***

Thalia hugged her little brother. 

"I'm glad your happy. Reyna and Piper are wonderful warriors and they are really cute," Thalia smirked.

"Thalia...you can't hit on them." 

"I wouldn't. But I want at least one niece or nephew,"

"Oh gods, I'm sixteen!"

 

Family #3, Piper:

"Dad! I'm home! I've got someone I want you to meet." Piper yelled into her father's home.

Tristan McLean came down the stairs, halfway reading a contract.

"Who?" He asked.

Piper took a deep breath and looked at Jason and Reyna. Her dad had already meet Jason. Now it was time for him to meet Reyna. 

"Uh well this is Reyna, me and Jason's girlfriend. As on we're both dating her." Piper looked at her father waiting for a reaction.

"Well she looks like a nice girl, I'm happy for you," Her dad smiled at her. 

"It's wonderful to meet you Mr. McLean." Reyna said.

"Please call me Tristan." Piper's dad said.

****

Piper sat down next to her dad.

"Are you really happy for me?" Piper asked him.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes."

"Does Reyna make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm joyous. I would be happy with anyone you dated as long as they never hurt you." Her dad hugged her.


End file.
